Cloud computing is a computing method that utilizes the Internet as its primary source for storage. Using this method, the software and hardware resource and messages that are able to be shared can be shared to computers and other devices according to the necessary requirements for connecting to the cloud. Users access the cloud service through browsers, desktop application programs or mobile application programs. Promoters believe that cloud computing allows enterprises to dispose application programs more rapidly, which reduces the complexity of management and maintenance cost, and rearranges the IT resource rapidly in order to meet the rapid requirement changes of the enterprises.
Cloud storage is a network online storage mode, which means that storing data in a plurality of virtual servers is usually managed by a third party, rather than a dedicated server. The third party operates a huge data center. People who want to store data buy or rent storage space from the third party in accordance with their requirement. According to the requirements of the customers, the company that operates the data center prepares the resources of storage virtualization needed in the back end, and supplies the resource of storage virtualization through the storage resource pool method so that the customers store files in the storage resource pool themselves. In fact, the resources may be allocated in a numerous servers.
Cloud storage works through a Web service application programming interface or a Web user interface. With the development of cloud computing and cloud storage, there are various cloud resources available for users. For example, DROPBOX, GOOGLE DRIVE or any other remote computing workstation that is set up by the user them self. However, different types of cloud resources have different properties, such as storage capacity, operating speed, upload speed limit, download speed limit, upload quantity limit, or download quantity limit. The statements mentioned above the prior art of the cloud resource industry.